<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shower Time by masterofdestiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989210">Shower Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny'>masterofdestiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Comic: DoubleDuck Series, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kay K seduces DoubleDuck in the shower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shower Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shower Time</p><p>-Damn, it stinks!-DoubleDuck muttered.<br/>
-Maybe we should go to bathroom?-Kay K asked him sacrastically. They had just come back from the mission and they were both covered in dirt and mud.<br/>
-Good idea-Donald replied-Maybe you….<br/>
-Maybe we should shower together?-Arianne interrupted him.<br/>
-What?!-a short drake wineded his eyes.<br/>
-Well, we will save time and water, besides we have already dealt with lots of stuff together, therefore why should shower be different?<br/>
Donald Dick was unable to answer.</p><p>Some time later a tall, slim duck woman and a short, muscular duck man came tot he shower. They were both completely naked.<br/>
-Ok Kay K, I wish you good time so let’s….-before an unlucky agent could finish, his partner walked towards him and pulled him into a tight, affectionate hug. He gulped nervously, aware oft he fact that their bodies were now pressed tightly against each other. He could feel her soft breasts pressed against his beak, her small hands gracefully playing with feathers on his head and her skin, smooth and pleasant in touch. Instinctivately, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and returned the hug, feeling a suprising, but welcome comfort.</p><p>Suddenly, when they pulled apart, the woman kneeled in front of her partner and, without any warning, grabbed his member.<br/>
-Kay K?-DoubleDuck started feeling nervous-What are you doing?<br/>
She looked at him and smiled mischievously-You will like it, DD.<br/>
-Wait, we just came baAAAAAACKKKKKK!!!!!!-the drake’s objection was interrupted when his partner put his dick in her beak and started sucking it.</p><p>-WOOOO KONNEEAAAAUUUUU GOOOOO-Donald moaned loudly. Never before had he felt so much pleasure and now, upon feeling of Konnery’s tongue playing with his hard member, he could not help but moan and shake. He was completely at the mercy of his sexy, tough  girlfriend and it both terrified and excited him at the same time.<br/>

Meanwhile, Arianne Konnery was enjoying her boyfriend’s moans and, in order to keep his shaking body in one place, put her hands on his hips and gripped them forcefully. For many months she wanted to make love to her close friend, ally and current boyfriend and now she had a chance to enjoy her fantasy about having a „personal“ connection with him.  Subconsciously, her sucking became slower and longer while his member was now deep inside her beak.<br/>

Two hours later, DoubleDuck could feel something strenge. There was something tense and hot in his stomach and it quickly overwhelmed his whole body clouding his mind. He started shaking his body more and more frantically and put his hands on the wall before tightening his fists with such a strength that he left two holes in said wall. To make things worse, his painfully hard and hot member began twitching in Kay K’s beak.</p><p>-KAY K!-DoubleDuck screamed upon regaining clarity of his mind. He could feel his body frantically pushing back and forward, he knew he didn’t have much time left before he came.<br/>
-I…I…KONNNEEE….<br/>
The young ex-mercenary stopped giving him blowjob and looked at him. Their looks intervined for a brief moment.<br/>
It is going to be fine, she reassured him mentally and resumed fellating him. She was already tense, every muscle in her tall, slim and athletic body was waiting for action. Consumed by lust, she kept sucking her lover’s penis deeply, slowly, strongly….</p><p>Eventually, the 30-years old man gave up. The pleasure completely took over his mind, making him lose any self-control. He closed his eyes tightly, gritted his teeth  and put his hands on the head oft he 25-years old woman, grabbing her  beautiful black hair. He pulled forward one last time and finally came.</p><p>-FUUUUUAAAAAAARRRRHHH!!!!!<br/>
She heard his scream, deep and low but before she could react, his penis twitched one last time and shot a large dose of white, hot and dense sperm which filled her beak. Moving on primordial instinct, Arianne Konnery swallowed the entire liquid slowly and carefully, not missing a single drop of sperm and pulling Donald Duck as close towards her as possible.</p><p>It took a long time, but eventually the orgasm vanished. Arianne Konnery swung away while Donald Duck fell on the floor, breathing heavily and with his wide eyes staring mindlessly at the upper wall. After regaining ability to speak coherently, he looked at the beautiful woman and gave her a kind, childish smile.<br/>
-T-Thanks, Arianne. It was fucking awesome. Now please allow me to return the favor.<br/>
-Sure, I-wait,, what  are you talking about?<br/>
He touched her  breasts covered in mud. Then he touched his stomach, also covered in mud.<br/>
-We are still dirty-he explained-We still have to clean ourselves.</p><p>And, before she could react, he turned on the tap, letting the hot water drench their bodies before jumping at her, pinning her to the floor and kissing her passionately, which caused them to go into heat and make love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>